


Through His Eyes

by overcastskeleton



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, F/M, Filth, Fluff, Mando is a tease because duh, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Names, Smut, This is from Mando's POV, Timeline is wonky, as per the title, he's still a bounty hunter though, roughish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: This is just smut from Mando's POV, that's it. Pure Filth.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 282





	Through His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr requested this and I was happy to oblige. Enjoy!

She’s lying on the small cot, naked and waiting for him. Above her, passing stars paint the windows in white streaks, illuminating her body. It shimmers and shines in the glow of the bright starlight, a beacon of hope against his typically inky black skies.

Mando strips his armor off slowly, placing the pieces on the small shelf beside his bed. He blinks rapidly as he removes the helmet, eyes slowly adjusting to the light of the room. 

She huffs under her breath, fingers drumming impatiently on the bare skin of her thigh when she hears his helmet strike the metal shelf. 

“Soon.” Mando mumbles, grabbing her hand and kissing the inside of her wrist. 

He likes to tease her. Likes to watch her fidget and whine as she grows more and more desperate for him to do something,  _ anything _ . He always gives her what she wants...eventually. But for now, he wants to take his time, take her apart piece by piece. 

She shivers at the feeling of his lips, lifting her hips subtly. Mando softly grazes his teeth over the pulse that hammers against her soft skin. His lips travel down her forearm, trailing soft kisses down to the crook of her elbow and up again. He kisses the pads of her fingertips, and nips playfully at her palm.

Her breath catches in the back of her throat at his teasing actions. She bites her bottom lip, desire and agitation beginning to color her every move. 

Mando drops her arm and takes a moment to look her over. His eyes slide over her blindfolded face, past her sinful lips, down the soft curve of her throat, and to the heaving swell of her breasts. They travel across the hot skin of her stomach, covered in little goosebumps, to the hallowed space between her thighs that makes his cock ache. 

He reaches out, drags his fingers down her thighs; the soft skin that contrasts his calloused touch. 

A small whimper falls off her tongue. Mando grins at it, fingers circling her knee slowly, eyes fixated on her face as he watches her reaction. Her jaw tenses, and her knee jerks into his hand. 

He chuckles, low and throaty, loving the effects he has on her body. His hands wrap around her thighs, and he pulls her down the bed until she’s pressed flush against him.

The little squeal she lets out is suffocated by the moan that tears from her throat as he grinds his length against her naked core. She’s soaking wet, coating his length in her desire. He shuts his eyes for a moment, and continues to grind against her folds. 

She reaches for him, and Mando grabs her hands and leans over her to pin them above her head. 

“Patience,” he whispers against her lips, and places a teasing kiss to her jaw. 

She leans up, chasing his lips, and Mando gives in, gripping her chin tightly as he indulges in the tantalizing taste. He pries her mouth open with his tongue, and savors the thick, sweet moans that drip from her mouth like syrup. She intoxicates him, fills his head with desires so strong that they short circuit his brain. He has to pull away before he loses himself. 

She groans when he does, and he’s half-tempted to take her then and there, but he steels himself, and reluctantly breaks the hold of her spell. They’re going to do this his way. He’s almost glad she wears the blindfold, because if he could see her eyes, always so big and wide with mischief, he’d give in to her in half a second. And she knows that. Just like she knows all of his weaknesses. 

Mando’s lips travel the path his eyes took earlier, but this time much slower. Her skin feels heavenly against his lips. Warm and soft, like the finest silk. He noses against the supple curve of her throat, and breathes in the clean scent of her body. 

She is the very antithesis of him. Soft where he is calloused, pure where he is polluted, light where he is dark, and whole where he is shattered. Or maybe she is none of these things, but that doesn’t matter to him. 

Mando brings a thumb to her lips, and her tongue darts out to wet it instinctively. Her heartbeat thrums against his lips, in heavy anticipation of what’s to come. He presses his thumb to her clit, and strokes at the sensitive bundle of nerves. She gasps, hips arching into his touch and her whole body goes rigid as if she were being jolted by electricity. 

Mando scatters kisses down her chest nomadically until his lips settle on her breasts. They tease her pebbled nipples, pulling and tugging until she struggles for breath. Between his lips on her breast and his fingers between her thighs, he’s sure she’s on the verge of coming. 

He’s got a decision to make: let her orgasm, or deny her. He chooses the second, pulling away at the last moment. She curses at him, but it sounds like a desperate whine. Like hearing a sword slice through the air, only to find out it’s a rubber blade. All bark but no bite. 

“‘M gonna take care of you,” he reminds her, gently caressing her sides as his mouth slides down her stomach. 

She pouts, annoyed all the same. But it’s gone the moment he kneels in front of her, hands spreading her thighs. 

Mando takes his time tasting the soft skin of her inner thighs. His kisses are slow, teasing and leave fire in their wake. She shifts under him, and he presses an arm over her stomach to keep her in place. When he’s sure she absolutely can’t take anymore, his lips mold over her heated core. 

The moans she lets out are strangled, bubbling up out of her throat and into the quiet of his quarters, where it mixes with the slurp of his lips in a sinful cacophony. 

Mando’s eyes flit to her face, watches the way it contorts with pleasure. Her honeyed moans float off her tongue and travel directly to his cock. It twitches against the hard planes of his stomach, angry and red and pulsing with need. He palms it, but it’s only a shallow relief. 

His tongue buries inside of her, stroking the walls of her cunt for a deep and intimate taste. She thrashes above him, and her fingers twist into his hair, pulling him closer. 

She’s unravelling in real time, succumbing to the pleasure he previously denied her. Mando lets her, watches in awe as the fire rages inside of her. She comes with a scream, body twitching as the flames lick at her skin. 

Mando moans at the explosion on his tongue, and he laps at her greedily, not wanting to waste a single drop. She is tangy on his tongue, sweet as summer fruit, yet sharp like whiskey. He drinks her down like a man parched. 

His cock pulses with the insatiable desire to be buried inside her, and he decides he has had enough of the game. He bites the inside of her thigh roughly. A warning that says that whatever follows will be far from gentle. Mando’s got an ache that only her cunt can soothe, and he’ll use her up until he’s satisfied. 

He stands, pressing his length against her entrance. She spreads her legs invitingly and there is a coy smile balanced upon her lips. 

“Give me everything,” she begs in a heady whisper. “Don’t hold back.” 

And he plans to give her that, and more. He’d give her the whole damn galaxy if he could spend eternity between her thighs.

The first thrust is slow, but it sucks the breath from his lungs. Mando’s mind blanks as her walls clench around him, pulling him deeper inside of her. She’s so wet, and tight, fitting around him perfectly in a way that chips away at his self-control. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he groans through gritted teeth, burying his face into her neck. 

She takes him to the hilt, and he pauses, giving her a moment to adjust to the feeling of him stretching her out. He places gentle kisses to her neck, waiting out the haziness that fills his head like thick cotton balls. He doesn’t want this to be over too quickly, but she feels so good, it could be over before it even begins. 

He gives an experimental thrust, and she pushes her head back against the pillow, eyes fluttering shut, and bottom lip trapped between her teeth. She wraps her legs around his waist and angles her hips to take him deeper and the illusion of control that he thought he had shatters. 

Mando snaps his hips into her, his pace hard and punishing. She cries out, raking her nails down his shoulders. The pain of it swiftly turns to pleasure and spurns him on. He wants more, needs more, craves it in his bones like an addict needs a fix. He lifts one of her legs, kisses her calf and holds it to his shoulder. The angle is incredible, and the burn is delicious. He can feel every part of her contracting against him. 

She sobs and pleas as he drives into her, fucking her so good she’s almost delirious with pleasure. His name is an incoherent prayer on her lips. He leans forward, capturing her lips in a messy kiss. His hands slide into her own, holding her hands above her head as he continues pounding into her. 

“Din, baby.” she babbles, chest arching up into his own. “Please, I’m so close.” 

Mando grunts in her ear, and bites the shell of it. His name is his only weakness and coming from her lips, it’s like fuel to the fire roaring in his lower stomach. 

“That’s it,” he coaxes her. “Let go for me, honey.” He rubs his knuckles against where their bodies are joined, tearing a whimper from her throat.

She howls as her orgasm slams into her with an intensity that leaves her shaking and incoherent.

Mando isn’t far behind him, hips snapping erratically, his rhythm interrupted by the vice-like grip of her walls. 

“Shit,  _ honey _ ,” he moans at the all too familiar feeling in his gut. “Where?” He pants simply, too strung out to form a proper sentence. 

Thankfully she understands. “Wanna feel you,” she mumbles, sounding absolutely wrecked. Her thighs tighten around his hips, holding him in place. 

The knot inside him unravels, and he releases inside of her with an animalistic growl. White fills his vision, and static roars in his ears. She is the only thing he can think of in this one powerful, vulnerable moment, and his lips mold the letters of her name. His hips move of their own accord, fucking the thick ropes of his cum deep inside her, until he can’t tell where she ends and he begins. 

Mando stills with a soft moan, and falls against her, completely spent. His legs feel like jelly, and his knees buckle dangerously. It takes all his strength to stay upright, but he doesn’t want to leave the warmth of her cunt just yet. He rather likes the feel of both of their cum mixing together. He knows she likes the feel of it dribbling out of her, even if it’s too filthy to say out loud. 

They lay in silence, long after both of their breathing has returned to normal, enjoying the quiet of space. They’re in their own little word, outside of the laws of gravity, relativity and time. This is their safe space, an unhurried post coital haze shared between lovers

She plays with his hair, teases the damp strands through her fingers and he hums low in his throat. “You’re not falling asleep on me, are you?” She asks quietly. 

“So what if I am?” Mando mumbles. He would be, if his legs hadn’t started cramping from the uncomfortable position that he’s in. 

She pushes at his shoulders. “I need to pee.” 

“Not yet.” He holds her closer.

“Then when?” 

“Later.” 

She scoffs. “That means never. C’mon, up you big loaf.” 

“Fine,” he groans, and pulls out of her slowly.

They both groan, her from the empty feeling, Mando because he caught a glance at the beautiful mess between her thighs. His cock twitches with interest, but before he can act on it, she pushes past him. 

“Don’t even think about it.” She gets out of bed on shaky legs. “We’ve got a guy to track tomorrow, and I want to be able to walk.” 

Mando holds his hands up in surrender. She wanders into the bathroom, and the door shuts with a  _ hiss _ . 

He lies back on the bed, and stares up at the stars as he waits for her. He wonders how many celestial beings have laid witness to their filthy antics. Countless no doubt. The thought makes him grin. 

The flush of the chute signals her return, and she fumbles towards him in the dark. Mando offers her his hand, and she takes it, settling on the uncomfortable cot beside him with a small groan. 

“I’ll be sore tomorrow,” she remarks, shifting until she’s comfortable--which just so happens to be lying on top of him. 

“Good,” Mando says with a small smirk and squeezes her ass. “Otherwise, we’d have to go again.” 

She snorts, and her breath fans against his neck, raising goosebumps. Her very proximity is enough to get him riled up again.

“Hands off.” She mutters around a yawn. “I’m fucking spent.” 

_ Well two orgasms will do that to a person _ . He knows saying that to her could get him slapped, so he lets it go. Instead, he lets her slow breathing lull him to sleep. 

Mando dreams of her that night, body soft and pliant under his own. Her ragged moans echo in his sleep, her cries of pleasure rattle around in his brain. 

When they wake, hours later, he fucks her again. Until her legs are shaking, and her screams fill the small ship. 

Uncoincidentally, he ends up capturing the bounty alone later that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Spare a comment or a kudo for your local writer who thrives off praise! If you liked this fic, please tell me. I read every comment and they make me so happy! 
> 
> Find my tumblr: queens-n-roses.tumblr.com


End file.
